vampire_diariesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Katerina Graham
Katerina Alexandre Hartford Graham también conocida como Kat Graham (nacida el 5 de septiembre de 1989) es una actriz, cantante, modelo y bailarina estadounidense/suiza. Es conocida por interpretar el papel de Bonnie Bennett en la serie The Vampire Diaries. Biografía Katerina Alexandre Hartford Graham nació de Joseph y Natasha Graham el 5 de septiembre de 1989, en Ginebra, Suiza. Katerina es de herencia bi-racial; Es mitad liberiana del lado de su padre y mitad rusa / polaca del lado de su madre. Habla francés, portugués, inglés, hebreo y español. El padre de Katerina era un ejecutivo musical y su abuelo era embajador de las Naciones Unidas en Liberia. Posteriormente, su familia se mudó a Los Ángeles, California, a la edad de 4 años. Empezó a trabajar en comerciales a los 6 años y ha aparecido en los anuncios de Barbie, K-Mart y Pop Tarts, entre otros. Ella ha aparecido como bailarina de fondo para Missy Elliott, Pharrell Williams, Jamie Foxx y Lil 'Bow Wow. También ha aparecido en el remix de la canción de Justin Bieber "Somebody to Love", con Usher. Ella también escribe su propia música. Su nuevo single de música se llama "Put Your Graffiti On Me" y fue lanzado en 2012. Kat Graham estuvo comprometido con Cottrell Guidry, pero se separaron después de estar comprometidos por dos años. Filmografía Cine Televisión Premios Discografía Además de su carrera como actriz, Graham es también cantante. En febrero de 2012 Graham firmó un contrato de grabación con A&M/Octone Records, que fue marcado como su primera firma importante de la etiqueta. EP's *''The Remixes'' — Julio 26, 2011 *''Against the Wall'' — Mayo 29, 2012 :#"Put Your Graffiti On Me" :#"Heartkiller" :#"Wanna Say" :#"Supa Dope" *''1991'' (The Remixes) — Mayo 26, 2015 :#"1991" (Michael Carrera Legwarmer Remix) :#"1991" (Båut Remix) :#"1991" (Cities at Night Remix) :#"1991" (JamLimmat Flower Power Remix) :#"1991" (Old School Thuggin' at the Haçienda) Álbum *''Roxbury Drive'' — Septiembre 25, 2015 :#"1991" :#"Off" :#"Now" :#"One" :#"Run Away" :#"Baby" :#"Secrets" (feat. Babyface) :#"World Is Mine" :#"Star F*cker" :#"Quit Ya" :#"Low" Canciones *"Only Happy When It Rains" (presentado en The Sacrifice) Singles Trivia *Su actor favorito es Daniel Day Lewis y su actriz favorita es Helena Bonham Carter.Kat's favorite actor and actress *Kat revela ser un fan de la pareja Klaus y Caroline (Klaroline) *Ha sido buenos amigos con su compañero co-estrella Michael Trevino de Vampire Diaries durante muchos años. *Ella es la mejor amiga de la estrella de Glee, Naya Rivera y la co-estrella Candice Accola. *Ella es Virgo. *Habla inglés, español, francés, así como algo de hebreo y portugués. *Ella es una triple amenaza: cantante, bailarina y actriz. *Ella tiene el mismo nombre que un personaje de Vampire Diaries, Katerina Petrova, alias Katherine Pierce. *Es amiga íntima de Mac Miller. *Ella y la ex co-estrella, Tiya Sircar estaban en 17 Nuevamente, como Jaime y Samantha respectivamente. *Su episodio favorito es "The Reckoning".Ver aquí video at around 4:30 mark *Antes de su lanzamiento inicial de EP y primer álbum, Kat compuso un álbum con Janis IanVer Pictures of You. Aunque Janis es el único artista que canta en este álbum. *Este álbum también ha sido lanzado en iTunesVer ITunes y es frecuentemente confundido por los fans que no es su música dado el género de "Country" ni su voz realizando la voz. Enlaces Extremos * * * Referencias Categoría:Reparto de TVD Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 2 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 3 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 4 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 5 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 6 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 7 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 8